


Lifelike

by sugaboot



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Don't ask me why I gave Mondo a monocle I did it and he'll have one if I say so, M/M, Pre despair au, Taka having a wet dream ?? Maybe we'll see, heir!Mondo, so basically Togami and Toko minus genocider and togami being less of an ass, ultimate swap au, writer!Taka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaboot/pseuds/sugaboot
Summary: Mondo Oowada, the heir to Oowada corps. finest legacy in all history. The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy.and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, one of the highest selling novelists in the world, earning him the title of The Ultimate Writing Prodigy.or, the au that I saw and ran with





	Lifelike

**Author's Note:**

> So this au is inspired by the wonderful shinos-artblog on tumblr, where I found the ask of having heir!Mondo and writer!Taka I wrote all of this within a 45 min span and I'm actually proud it didn't turn out trash
> 
> I'm sorry it's short tho uwu

The library was dark with the exception of four standing lamps in various corners yet he could still see the shadow lurking from behind the bookshelf. Mondo Oowada turned another few pages in his book before he actually said something to the night crawler.  
  
“It's not polite to creep, Ishimaru-kun.” He said laying his book down flat. Kiyotaka felt his head stand on the back of his neck and fell face first onto the floor. “I-I...I was looking to see if you were here…” he murmured picking himself up off the carpet.

“Well, I'm here. Do you need something?”

Kiyotaka stood in front of the strapping man he worship-- _loved_. It was a strong form of love, alright? He tried finding any opportunity to speak with him and any opportunity to share his presence.

“Well, I just, I was..I-” Mondo sighed and rose from his seat. “Ishimaru-kun, you always seem to turn up when I least expect it why is that?” He questioned as he walked closer towards him. “I like being near you.” Taka said clearly. Which moments after realizing, he burned a bright crimson color.

“I DON’T MEAN TO COME OFF AS A STALKER, OOWADA-SAMA I AM SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE-” he was silenced by the rush of Mondo’s finger to his lips.

“While the act itself is not exactly appealing, you yourself _are_.”

Kiyotaka could feel his temperature rising and thought his legs could give out at any minute. _Is Oowada-sama saying these things to me?_ Whatever could be happening at this moment he didn't want it to end.

The alpine heir leaned closer to him and before he knew it Mondo was face to face with Taka. He could make out all the details on Mondo’s face: his lavender eyes were speckled with whites and greys, his monocle was rimmed with a silver trim, he had stray baby hairs from smoothing his hair back.

 _What a beautiful man_. He thought. Sure Taka had fantasized and written about what it would be like to be this close in his novels with someone, but he had never experienced it himself. Nor did he think he would get to.

“Maybe you creeping wasn't such a bad thing.” Mondo said inching his way closer to Taka’s lips. He closed his as as he spoke: “Oowada-sama, I--”

“Ne, Ishimaru-kun,”

“Ishimaru-kun,”

Kiyotaka opened his eyes to find he was in the cafeteria. Mondo was sitting right beside him nudging him with his hands. “You were sleeping fairly heavily, are you tired?” Taka raised his head from the table and shook it as to say no.

“If you'll excuse me,” he got up quickly from the chair to run to his dorm. _I have to write this I don't want to forget any of that dream I can't--_

“Ne, Ishimaru-kun,” Mondo called from the table. “Yes?”He answered.

“I’d like to request your attendance with me later tonight. I'll be in the library. Please shower this time.”

Mondo stood from his seat and wrapped himself in his blazer before walking away. Kiyotaka adjusted his glasses and felt his heart thump faster.

_Such a beautiful man._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! I might actually do more Ultimate Swaps in the future, we'll see. 
> 
> As always please let me know what u think 
> 
> Sorry to those who usually follow me for my mikayuu fics :0


End file.
